Imperator's Base
The Imperator's Base, also known as the Viking Base and the Ungriefable Base, is one of the greatest bases in 2b2t, built by the legendary Imperator's group . It was home to the greatest build on 2b2t history, the Jesus Statue, and was griefed by jared2013 in 2015. You can download the base here History Note: This was written by jared2013 on 2b2t.online who was responsible for griefing the base. Also NO TL;DR this is the history read or don't up to you. The world of 2b2t, a place of destruction and fear, where around every corner there is someone - or something - that wants to kill you. A place where many have attempted to survive, and failed miserably. Only those lucky enough to break free from the wasteland that is Spawn , be it via Nether or Overworld, can survive and prosper here. 2b2t is a place where nothing lasts forever, not even the largest and most far from Spawn. This is a story of one of those bases, Imperator's Base. Started in 2012 and occupied by the most elite people on 2b2t, Imp's Base was destined for glory. It was made during a time when dupes were plentiful and backdoors were almost always present. The base was named after a famous player who settled the base, ImperatorTerrae. When he arrived at the location, there were several people already living there at their own base, which is sometimes referred to as "Viking Base." He liked the spot, however, and invited them to stay. Several well-known players such as Offtopia , omallymix , THEJudgeHolden , CytotoxicTcell , xcc2 , and LegitLobster were invited. Soon, the base had become a symbol of 2b2t hierarchy and wealth. The base was engraved in 2b2t history as legend when the first pictures of Imperator's Jesus Statue surfaced. Imperator's Base was at its height in power around 2013, after it had been discovered by the infamous griefer known as popbob . Imperator reasoned with popbob, providing him with an invitation to the base, and popbob gladly accepted. Thus, Imperator's Base was dubbed, "The Ungriefable Base" by many. However, this good fortune was not to last. By 2014, many of the inhabitants of Imp's had quit and gotten bored of their magnificent structures and vast wealth. With their End Portal removed by Hausemaster , it was nearly impossible to make contact with anyone on the server except for the global chat. They were isolated. Players like iTristan and Branillon received invitations to the base, but had to use accounts already at Imp's because Hausemaster had disabled Nether Roof access. In early 2015, whilst sharing images with other members of a Skype chat, iTristan accidentally posted an image with coordinates of a small building on the outside of Imp's. Quickly taking it down, he assumed nobody had seen it. This was not the case, however, as a player named jared2013 clicked the image before it was taken down. He saved the image to desktop and forgot about it for nearly a year, as he was friends with iTristan. Autumn came and went on 2b2t, as the server plunged into the dead of Winter. The players jared2013 and iTristan had a disagreement, and decided to go their separate ways. Whilst searching through some old pictures on his desktop, jared2013 found the photo of Imperator's Base. Certain it was not photoshopped, he set out with several others to the base in the hopes of destroying it once and for all. On arrival at the X-coordinate, he discovered that there was no path. This did not end the journey, however, as he forged pickaxes and dug 125,000 blocks in the nether to reach his destination. As he approached the correct coordinates, his hopes were nearly shattered as he found only netherrack. About to turn back, an iron tower came into his render just 100 blocks North. He dug to it. More iron towers came into render, more and more until he realized that he had found the ungriefable City of Imps. Tpping through the Nether Portal, he was greeted by the infamous Jesus Statue. A figure popped into render, CainesLaw. Alarmed to see Jared, he promptly gave him a friendly "Hello" and contacted his friends at Imps immediately. To jared's dismay, his arrival at Imps had not been as secret as he wanted, and his Skype blew up with people pleading with him to not grief the legendary base. After walking around for a few hours and viewing the magnificent structures that Imperator's had to offer, he decided. The first block of TNT was laid at the foot of the Jesus statue around 9:00PM EST, December 24, 2015. Thus began a grief that would be known as "The Largest Grief in 2b2t History." He renamed his account, mailyou, to HiveTyrantRaphi, mocking one of the past players that based at Imp's. Inviting many to help him grief this beast of a base, only one of the people he invited would stay loyal when presented with the vast wealth of Imp's. jared2013 and VlI would grief the base for nearly 48 hours before they ran out of TNT, using over a combined 100,000 TNT blocks in the process. No building was spared from jared2013's wrath, and he made sure to dismantle iTristan's build entirely. During the entire grief, only one fight ever occurred, and it was between jared2013 and CainesLaw. Jared2013 won by using TNT on a staircase, preventing CainesLaw from reaching him. After several hours of griefing, more builds were still be discovered, it seemed almost endless.They concluded the grief by blowing off the head of the Jesus Statue, and thus the Ungriefable Base had been griefed. Christmas Day, 2015, marked the end of a 4-year saga. Even though Imp's Base is no more, it has a legacy that will never be forgotten, becoming both the biggest base and the biggest grief 2b2t has ever seen, and will likely ever see. Despite the majority of the base's players quitting around 2014, it survived for another year before being destroyed. Imperator's Base shows us that through great teamwork and friendships, massive bases can be constructed, and that with time, these bases will eventually become ruins in the great cycle of 2b2t. Category:Events Category:Places Category:Griefed Category:Bases Category:Bases Griefed Category:Places Griefed